


"You'll do." [ART]

by Ellesra



Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, F/F, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Falling onto her knees in front of the throne, Lal Mirch had no ideas on what kind of punishment might be awaiting her. Execution stood at the forefront of her mind; what other punishment could possibly account for her list of wrongdoings?
Relationships: Bianchi/Lal Mirch
Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	"You'll do." [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 26: Cloud Day - Royal AU

Falling onto her knees in front of the throne, Lal Mirch had no ideas on what kind of punishment might be awaiting her. Execution stood at the forefront of her mind; what other punishment could possibly account for her list of wrongdoings?  
  
She saw a smile pull at the lips of queen Bianchi, and gritted her teeth against the wave of resentment.

Yet the verdict wasn’t the one she’d expected.

“You’ll do.”

And thus followed years spent as the closest servant to the Scorpion Queen.


End file.
